Ror Vlaseph (Species Guide)
“We are the world breakers…” ORIGIN Approximately 50 Parsecs from every Mobius is a dying world. The beings that originated on it are gigantic. However, they are far too powerful and require far too much energy to sustain themselves. On every version of this planet, these beings inadvertently drain the power from their worlds, and their sun until it is a dead planet. Some go extinct from eventual starvation, while others are able to save themselves by constructing transports to take them in search of hospitable planets. Each world they go to does not survive. They are the master race. They are the world breakers. They are the Ror Vlaseph. The name Vlaseph comes from the ancient words “Core” and “Giant”, Vla and Seph”, with Ror meaning “Mighty”. BIOLOGY The body of a Ror Vlaseph are like organic metal giants. An adult male stands regularly at 15,000 feet. Their bodies are supplied with special organs and muscle. They do not possess lungs, or a regular digestive system. Instead, they have a special kind of heart that spreads all nutrients gathered throughout their body. Everything is converted into fuel. Their skin is an incredibly dense material. It is considered the most durable of any element and very few moments of actual harm have been recorded. Those that have managed to gain some of this material have discovered that it will soften very slowly in water over the course of some years. It is thought that perhaps the Ror Vlaseph are like plant-life in a way, and that they grew out of their homeworld. Vlasephs have a single eye which they can scan mainly for sources of energy, but it does give them main visuals of color and shapes as well. ENERGY USAGE The energy inside each Ror Vlaseph is an assimilative type. High readings of Anti-Core energy has been found from them, but they appear to have the power to use both positive and negative core energy. Vlasephs are known to absorb any kind of energy, but they have only been able to convert it into their own power, and not use the power in its original form. For example, absorbing electricity would not give them electrical powers. Because they have such massive power, strength, and tightly-wound biology, Ror Vlasephs do not act as any regular giant. They move just as quickly as any normal person would at a regular height. Each full step can be taken under a second. Each movement of the hand can cause a vast gust of wind. Their very presence on a planet’s surface can leave crust-destroying imprints if not for their massive control over their own gravitational pull. ANTI-CORE HARM Because Ror Vlasephs naturally grow from Negative Core Energy, the energy is vastly destructive to most types of matter. They are able to project their positive core energy as well, which is helpful when stabilizing themselves to keep from destroying everything around themselves. LIFESPAN It is unknown if Ror Vlasephs can die of old age. So far, they have only died through starvation, or very rarely being murdered. It is theorized that if they were to age, their bodies would become less durable, and they would require less energy to absorb until they were feeble and armorless. Currently, adult Ror Vlasephs that have been alive since the start of their species have claimed to be at least 1,000 years of age. POPULATION Ror Vlasephs have massive numbers by default on their home-planet, but even on the planet this is only in the thousands. After the death of their home-planet, generally only 100 or so survive to travel the universe. DIRECTIVE The Ror Vlasephs have different goals depending on the zone. Despite how imposing they are, there are many zones where the giants are very docile and friendly: searching for ways to coexist with the rest of the universe, but the majority has often resorted to destroying other worlds to keep their own people alive. They do not require a constant source of power to drain due to the massive amounts of power they store already, but they do seek a new home. There are some Ror Vlasephs who are far more aggressive, and some who speak of a “directive” to assimilate others and even to “seek the target”. THE MULTIVERSE Vlasephs can travel between zones, and many have joined forces. So far, most Ror Vlasephs have been relegated to a sort of “space pirate” title, but it won’t be long before enough become a legion of multiverse destroyers. PREY Many Vlasephs have found an alternative source of survival lately. Upon encountering a chaos-energy powered species, the Vlasephs discovered that they had the ability to take control of the minds of these beings, and assimilate them into their own bodies. These controlled beings would act as secondary hearts in a way, and boost the power of the Vlasephs massively. The extreme core-energy forced into the species fills them with a constant state of bliss, and makes them immobile. When captured, the Identity will find their core partially fused with the core of the Ror Vlaseph. Their nanites will be almost entirely destroyed, leaving only their commanded consciousness to continue powering the Vlaseph. Even after destroying a Ror Vlaseph, the Identity will almost always die due to the conversion into negative core energy. CREATOR The Ror Vlasephs were no-doubt designed by someone, but very few are aware of who and why. The most anyone knows is that they have a subconscious command to seek some kind of target. While this has been shown to track down Identities (and other beacons of Chaos Energy), they seem to also be going after something else: something stronger. KILLABLE The Ror Vlasephs are not indestructible, but killing them is nearly impossible. There have been few occasions where they’ve been destroyed. A human scientist named “Melcro” has been found with scales of their skin, the Iron Elder Identity killed a child Vlaseph once, and the Isis Elder Identity destroyed an adult once. No other deaths have been noted. Category:Mobius United Continuity Category:Species